The Herbalist and The Captain
by Beautiful Allusion
Summary: A young herbalist from Tortuga is shot saving Jack's life and he must limit his adventures to take care of her in thanks for saving his life. But can he save her from Davy Jones and other pirate threats? JackxOC WillxOC ElizabethxJames and new characters
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Just a quick opening, this chapter and the next few are a little slow, mostly introduction to the characters, but please read on to chapter 5 and 6 because that's when things get very interesting. Thanks, Ange.

**Chapter 1**

Marietta stood at the stove in her kitchen and hummed and sang as she cooked tea for her sister and herself. Living on the outskirts of Tortuga proved to be a challenging sort of existence, her sister had long ago turned to being the pleasurable company of men in the taverns, and it was only once a week now they ever met up.

"Some men have died and some are alive and others sail on the sea," she began to sing the familiar tune and turned to tend to the other pot on the stove. Tortuga was a surprisingly bountiful place. Full of doctors who had been accused of different crimes and lawyers and navy men, and as a herbalist she had made an honest living far away from her sister's profession; Doctors would recommend her and lawyers would suggest her to curse a wrongdoer. Everyone lied in Tortuga; if she couldn't curse at least she could get money for nothing.

"Mari," she heard her sisters' voice calling from the front door as she made her usual entrance, "Mari, I have to talk to you."

Being careful not to scald herself, Mari placed the herbalist brew on the table to cool and set small dropping bottles out next to the saucepan. Every week Sophia came around with some new urgent problem that Marietta would have to deal with. She had been taking care of her younger sister for years now; it was time for Sophia to handle every slight and wandering eye on her own.

"In the kitchen Soph," she sang out as she poured the herbal infusion into the bottles, "I will not be tracking down every pirate, naval officer or failed magistrate because of their words to you this week Sophia. Unless it's important, I don't want to hear it over dinner."

"You'll want to be hearing it then," Sophia gasped as she took three long strides into the room and to her usual place at the table, picking up a small bottle and sniffing and inspecting the contents, "first a bit of gossip and then to the news. You'll wish to be putting that down Mari, and I dare say you being seated would be helpful also, I have no thoughts for smelling salts or herbs to waken the unconscious."

Marietta raised an eyebrow and gave Sophia a look that had made stronger minded pirates rethink their standing, yet Sophia just smiled and caught her breath, drinking from a cup of water on the table.

"Label these while I finish cooking and tell me your piece of 'gossip' while you're at it, then if I'm in a good mood I'll listen to your news."

Sophia nodded and tied pieces of parchments with titles and prices to the necks of the small bottles with pieces of string, "it was all over the taverns the other night, a ship with black sails was seen by one of the girls pulling into a small cove past the cliff out near the forbidden hills as she was leaving the company of a certain doctor-like acquaintance of yours," she babbled quickly and with a star-struck smile on her face, "anyway, who should we hear had been roaming taverns all night but a certain devilishly handsome captain and his crew. Can you believe Marietta, Captain Jack Sparrow was roaming Tortuga last night, and in whose company did he stumble upon…mine."

Marietta served out the stew she had been cooking and placed it on the table in front of Sophia, who had managed to label a grand total of three bottles. So far the news had been less interesting and somewhat more worrying than she had expected. Jack Sparrow was a legend alright; here one day, long enough to win a heart and gone the next breaking it and then coming back to steal it again.

"Interesting, how did he win over you then? We both know that you charge a pretty penny more than half of the whor…ladies in all of Tortuga," Mari asked as she began to eat, waiting for Sophia to finish her mouthful before gesturing for her to answer the question.

"Well there was a gentleman – that's a questionable title – that did not have enough coin to be honoured with my company and he became somewhat forceful and persistent. Mister Sparrow just happened to be nearby and gallantly came to my rescue, he offered to buy me a drink and I accepted. A few drinks for us both later and he was telling me his story, I told him how we came to be in Tortuga and he made his move. Honestly Mari I said no, he may be handsome and suave but I know his reputation. He said no hard feelings and bought me another drink; to be quite honest that's all I remember, I think I was rather drunk."

Sophia finished off her story with a gay laugh and went back to eating her stew. Mari looked on in disbelief, not quite believing that the girl in front of her existed, wondering if it was just a figment of her insane imagination.

"Well that was lovely Mari, but I better be off, didn't you say you were going somewhere late this week?" the girl never failed to surprise her and as she buttoned her coat and took her dishes to the bench, tying two more bottles as she went, Marietta finally thought to answer her question.

"I'm sailing to Port Royal tomorrow actually," she said to her sister, still in disbelief that she could be so…Sophia, "Taylor and Will Turner have invited me to stay for a week, Taylor just had another baby and is in need of my services as a friend and a herbalist."

Marietta smiled at the thought of her best friend and her husband, happily married and with a family, yet Sophia's face showed disinterest and she played with the string on the last bottle.

"Oh how nice," she said absentmindedly, "do say hello for me, and congratulations. She'll most likely be using you as a nanny as well, either way Mari do be careful and have a lovely trip, let me know when you get back."

Mari smiled and hugged her sister, collecting the small bottles in her hands to be placed out in her store room as Sophia walked towards the door. "Oh Mari, I'll drop by tomorrow and say goodbye before you leave. What's in those bottles by the way?"

Marietta smiled at the routine question and picked up a bottle, "most of them are for sea sickness and hangovers but I brewed this one up just for you. It contains rosemary and rose petals, so it's supposed to be lucky for love. The lavender is just as perfume because I know you like it, apply it to the insides of the wrists and just under the ears on your neck," she tossed the bottle to Sophia who just grinned a devilish grin, "and I'm leaving at eleven so come before then."

She smiled as she heard the door slam shut and hurried into the hall to lock it. As she moved back through the house and into the store room she added her cures to the correct shelves and prayed her house would not be raided while she was away.

Cleaning out the leftovers from the stew into bottles to be preserved, she packed the dishes under the countertop and doused the lamps. As she made her way to bed she pondered the journey she would be taking to Port Royal. She stayed up late fretting over the thought of travelling across the sea.

**********

"Mari! Marietta," Sophia's yelling became quieter as she grew closer to her sister, her timing was impeccable as usual, she arrived at five minutes to eleven at the dock, "Mari, I just came from the doctor, and I have bad news."

Her sister did not look unwell neither upset and so Mari counted this as another exaggeration on her sisters' count, "what is it? Are you sick Sophia, do you need me to stay?"

"No nothing of the sort, but this will put me out of work for years," her sister regained her normal breathing pattern and put her hand on Marietta's arm, "I'm pregnant Mari, and not by want either. I think its Sparrows; I don't remember anything after that last drink. I need your help and I know you think I need to take care of myself, but this is something only you can do."

Mari was having trouble focusing on her sisters' words. She would do what she asked, probably at great price to her personal values and she conveyed that through a dazed nod.

"I'm in love with someone else so I don't want to marry him," Sophia stated with confidence, "I think that this gentleman may have me and will provide for me and my baby, but I need you to find Sparrow and tell him Mari. I won't keep him from his child but I won't force him to it either, he's heading to Port Royal to visit his blacksmith friend, I don't know the name but the Turner's probably will, please Mari, now go and have a good time."

Sophia hugged her and turned her toward the ship, sending her on her way. Mari walked on board and then waved back at her sister. She would find Sparrow and give him the news and a large angered piece of her mind as well.

"By the way," Sophia yelled from the shore, "Slap him across the face for me when you find him!"

As Sophia shrank into the distance Marietta could hear her laughter echo around her head and eventually see the lone figure be joined by a young man on the beach. Sophia would be ok, she would go to Mari's midwife friend and her suitor would see to her safety. Now all Marietta had to worry about was that bloody rum filled pirate!


	2. Chapter 2

As the ship that Marietta was travelling on neared Port Royal she laid out the dress she would change into to meet the Turners. Her plain dusty pink, blue and green dresses would not do for Port Royal, and neither would the slightly finer brown one. She had once lived in the Port; she had friends and acquaintances there that would gossip about her lowly appearance, even if she looked a high score better than many of them.

Previously she had lived life with her brother, sister and father in a large house just out of the main fort at Port Royal. Her father was a retired commodore and her brother was a lieutenant serving under the well known Commodore Norrington. When her brother was killed in a storm chasing after a pirate that he had let escape, Lord Cutler Beckett had come to her, stating that her family was to leave the Port or be hung for crimes against the crown – namely aiding and abetting the escape of a pirate. All who associated with pirates were to be disposed of; her brother had ensured they also had this place.

It was without fear that Marietta and her sister Sophia had left Port Royal, her friends Taylor Abbot the local serving girl at the bakery and Elizabeth Swann daughter to the Governor, had spread word that the death of their father the former commodore had convinced the girls to leave the place.

People had always thought it strange that a serving girl, the Governors' daughter and the lieutenants' sister were such close acquaintances, in truth the three of them found it sometimes rather odd. But with such a lack of suitable company for his daughter the Governor had arranged for a high standing lieutenants sister to become her friend. Marietta who had been close friends with Taylor since early childhood had dragged her along and the three had been inseparable ever since.

Elizabeth's disappearance with pirates had been quite a worry, but when she returned all went back to normal, all three remaining friends through all her adventures. When Elizabeth returned from her last trip with Will Turner the blacksmiths apprentice announcing the break up of their engagement, Taylor had been ecstatic to know she could marry the man she loved.

Lizzie had born no resentment throughout the engagement and wedding, turning to marry the fine young Commodore who had returned to Port Royal with bad injuries, only to recover and have her fall madly in love with him.

While they all wrote to her frequently and their correspondence was detailed, Marietta couldn't help but think that she was missing out on something. If she hadn't been forced out of Port Royal, maybe she would also be married and have children by now; then again maybe she would be as dead as her father and brother.

"Miss?" she heard someone say from the door to her cabin below deck as she laid out a fine dark blue silk dress, "miss, they've ordered all women stay locked in their cabins with protection for the next few yards. There's a foreign ship, nothing to worry about, just a precaution. I'll be staying outside the door if you need anything."

The young man that had addressed her was around sixteen years old, perfectly capable with a sword and a pistol by the looks of him. She smiled and nodded but felt her brow crease. It was ridiculous of course, she was a relative of two navy men and already twenty three years old was afraid of the sea.

Walking briskly to the small porthole in the wall near the foot of the bed she peered out to glimpse the ship, it was a large ship and looked to hold plenty of cannons. The only thing that struck coldness inside her about the scene was the menacing black sails that adorned the other vessel. The coldness of anger she felt as all her fear faded away left her cheeks blushed, and she quickly changed into her blue dress. Captain Sparrow would rue the day he met her younger sister, with Lizzie and the Turners on her side she would find this blacksmith and the legendary pirate captain. They could bet on it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hi," Marietta said excitedly as she hugged her friend and moved inside with her bag, "is this little Sarah then?"

"Yes, yes, adorable when she's sleeping but do forgive us if she wakes you in the night," Taylor said proudly showing off her new baby girl as she moved with Marietta up the stairs of her main street home, "the others are in the family room, they've been jumping up and down ever since I told them you were coming, it's been almost six months since they saw you last."

Taylor held the door to the guest room open and stepped aside so Marietta could move through, as she placed her bag on the bed Taylor opened the curtain in front of the window and three sets of footsteps could be heard running up the stairs.

"Aunty Mar," three little voices chorused together as Taylor and Will's four year old twins and their little two year old brother burst into the room. Lily, Joshua and Damien ran around the bed and threw their little arms around her legs, almost causing her to fall on top of them.

"Hello," she laughed, pulling the youngest of the three, Damien onto her lap as she sat on the bed, "gosh you've all grown. Look at you Damien, you're a big brother now, and Lily and Joshua are looking quite mature as well."

"Aunty Liz said that, that you were coming, Papa and Uncle Jam as, as well," little Damien gurgled as he smiled, proud at his display of almost coherent speech.

"Now, now you three," Taylor said as she waltzed around the bed, putting her hand behind the twins backs and leading them to the door, "lets give Aunty Mar time to catch up with mother hmmm, and Damien you do know uncle James doesn't like you calling him that."

Marietta laughed as she carried Damien down the stairs and listened to recounts of the past few months from Lily and Joshua. When they reached the kitchen Damien was asleep in her arms and the twins were sent to play in the other room while Taylor cooked tea.

"You don't have to hold him if he's a little heavy. I'll put him up in his crib soon anyway, his father will be home shortly and we'll start dinner. Tell me though Marietta, how have you been?"

"Business has boomed back at home," she answered honestly, patting soothing circles on Damien's back, "Sophia is settling down although barely and my house hasn't been raided in months. How is Lizzie getting on with James these days?"

"Happily smitten as always, she visits twice a week and James comes on Tuesday nights to play cards with Will and another friend of theirs. I'll let Lizzie catch you up on that though, I'm glad Sophia is becoming a little more demure, she was always quite a handful for Lieutenant Gillette and your father."

"She sends congratulations by the way, how did that herbal recipe work for you when you were pregnant Tay? I think I may be finding use for it soon," Marietta said as she shifted Damien to her other shoulder to relieve some of his weight.

"You're not are you?" Taylor asked, spinning around with a big smile on her face, waking Damien in the process.

"No not me, Sophia. And you'll never guess who to," Marietta said as she placed Damien on the floor to go find his brother and sister, "someone you've probably heard of…"

She trailed off as a loud call came from the front hall, "Taylor I'm home, and I brought a guest for dinner, hope that's ok?" Wills voice yelled from the hallway as he wandered into the kitchen. Marietta's presence seemed to take him by surprise and to dispel the awkward feeling in the room she stood and hugged him.

"Good to see you again Will," she said warmly as she stepped back to her seat and straddled the back of the chair with her hands, "hard day at work?"

"Uh, yes I had a few swords to make for the commodore and his men and the usual bits and bobs for the town. It is lovely to see you again but I wasn't expecting you until Thursday," his eyes spoke confusion and slight worry and Marietta saw that he was blocking her view of the doorway.

"It is Thursday darling," Taylor said as she came over and gave her husband a peck on the cheek, "I made extra so there is plenty for your guest. Now put you hat and coat on the stand, let in you guest, go greet your children and then come out and eat with us. You were saying Mari?"

"Oh yes," Marietta said as she turned to watch Will follow his orders and march into the living room, "it was Captain Jack Sparrow."

Will's face appeared back at the door almost instantly and Mari heard a loud voice speak from over her shoulder, "Did I hear you say my name Love?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Marietta jumped slightly and turned towards the door that lead into the hallway. Standing with his arms wide open as if he was going to waltz over and give her a hug, Jack Sparrow was grinning like an idiot and allowing her ample time to take in his rather roughish as well as handsome appearance.

"Mari, this is my friend Captain Jack Sparrow," Will laughed nervously from the door leading to the living room, "he is here for a short stop in Port Royal and wanted to visit Taylor and the children."

Taylor stepped away from the stove and walked to Jack, allowing him to take her hand and wish her well. Will visibly relaxed and walked to Marietta's side, offering Sarah for her to hold. As he handed her his daughter he bent close to her face.

"What did he do this time?" Will whispered in a slightly worn out voice, "whatever it is I'm terribly sorry Marietta, I thought it was Tuesday, Jack had told me it was himself so I thought it would be ok. I can ask him to leave if it's necessary?"

"It is not necessary, he has as much right to be here as I do," Marietta said politely, handing Sarah back to Will, "I just have to deliver a message to him from my sister."

"Thanks for having me love," Jack was saying to Taylor as they chatted in the doorway, "I'll be off after tea and when I give the rug rats the presents I brought. I promise not to be any trouble; I'll be staying well away from the good old commodore as well."

"Welcome Jack," Taylor smiled and turned to allow Marietta room to talk to him, "I'm going to go put Sarah down for a nap with Will before tea; I'll allow you two to get acquainted." Her words were kind and like a hostess, yet her eyes told Marietta everything; this is your chance, say what you like while you can.

"Now love," Jack directed his comment at her, "you look intriguingly familiar, have we met before? And why were you saying me name?"

He wound his hand around Marietta's shoulders and smiled down at her. He was not a great deal taller than she was, probably only two inches at most and every time he spoke the thick augmented smell of rum filled the air around her face.

Pulling quickly away Marietta wiped down the front of her dress and faced the Captain with a forcibly polite look on her face, "I have never met you before Mister Sparrow, but I believe you are an acquaintance of my sister Sophia Gillette. She asked me to deliver you a message; she's pregnant Jack and it's yours. There is no need for you to meet this child if you don't wish it."

As Jack stood, still smiling down at Marietta she opened her palm and slapped him across the face. "That was for my sister," she hit him on the opposite cheek, "that was for me, and this is because you're not going to do anything about it!" opening her palm one more time she slapped him across the face again. She felt bad immediately afterwards, but she had to admit that generally she felt much better.

Jack's smile dulled slightly but did not waver from his face, "I take it you're Marietta then," he said gruffly, moving towards the table and holding out a chair for her, "I find one small difficulty with your story love; I bought your dolly bell of a sister a few drinks and listened to your story, and she left me company for that of a former merchant sailor, she confessed to have feelings for to me, so I believe that whilst not believing your story at all I have in fact convinced you to believe my version of events, and turned your mind around to the belief that ol' Jack is not the heart-breaking and advantage-taking liar that is the belief of many the woman in ports such as the one you and your sister call home."

"I think you have Mister Sparrow," Marietta answered with a concentrated look, trying not to let the smug light behind his eyes grow any brighter, "I'm really sorry I…you know."

"That I do love," he chuckled, rubbing the side of his face she had hit twice, "but I can't say I blame ye, if my sister was in the predicament of yours I would've done worse."

Marietta retrieved a small container from her purse and twisted off the lid, revealing a pale green ointment on the inside. She stood from the table and moved to Jacks side, gently dipping her fingers in and raising the container so he could inspect the contents.

"This will take away the sting. It's a simple infusion of herbs, I'm sure my sister mentioned that I was a herbalist," as Jack studied the ointment she gently rubbed it across the side of his face she had slapped, his head snapped to look at her and she continued to apply the cream, "I didn't know the famous Jack Sparrow had a sister."

"What kind of protector would I be if I went 'round tellin' people love," Jack uttered as he peered down at her, "the less people that know the more of a life she'd 'ave savvy?"

"I understand, and you don't have to worry about me saying anything," Marietta managed to say before Lily and Joshua burst through the door. Marietta was glad that she'd put the lid on the container and was now on the other side of the table.

"Uncle Jack!" the twins screamed in unison as they ran to him, forgetting Marietta for a moment. She couldn't help but feel slightly jealous; she'd been visiting for years and she'd never heard of Jack to do so.

"'ello kiddies," Jack said in his usual manner as he picked up Lily in his arms, spinning her around as he went, "'ow've ya been these past six months without your uncle Jackie ay?"

"Good Uncle Jack," Lily said, hugging the pirate around the neck, "Aunty Mar came to, she was here last time as well, did you have a fight then?"

Lily's question struck Marietta by surprise. How could she and Jack have been here at the same time? She'd never even seen him much less spoken to him, and they certainly hadn't had a fight.

"Why would you ask a question like that love?" Jack asked the little girl as Joshua ran around to Marietta and held his arms up to be lifted, "Aunt Mar and I 'aven't fought since I learned her name."

The pirate smiled at his giving of truth, he had not fought with her since he found out her name even after she had hit him three times across the face. Joshua squirmed in her arms so he had a good view of his sister and their pirate uncle, when he was satisfied he settled down.

"Well," Lilly began, "you were never together so I thought you had a fight. When Aunt Emily and Uncle Callum fight they won't go in the same room, Aunty Em says it's a married people's thing, so I thought you might do it."

A grin spread so far across Jack's face that Marietta feared it would shatter; he looked over at her with a twinkle in his eye and turned back towards the girl he was holding, "Lily love," he said softly, trying not to make her feel stupid or wrong, "Aunty Mar and I aren't married, we aren't together ye see."

Lily's eyes flicked between Jack and Marietta and she shook her head in confusion, "but Aunty Liz and Uncle Jam are married, and so are Aunty Em and Uncle Cal. Don't you love Aunty Mar?"

Jack squirmed under the gaze of the four year old and Marietta blushed deeply, they avoided each others eyes with a studious effort and Jack finally answered Lily's incredibly discomforting question.

"Course Love, but we ain't married and we don't intend to be. I'll explain things when you're older, now I think I be right in sayin' that your Uncle Jack and Aunty Mar have brought you some presents. If you go into the family room we'll fetch them and bring them in," at his words the girl forgot all about their previous topic of conversation and ran off with her brother.

"Better be quick love," Jack said quietly, "and it's _Captain _Jack Sparrow."

With a smile and an outrageous hand gesture he waltzed out of the kitchen in a drunken swagger. Shortly after his departure to the living room Taylor and Will strolled back into the kitchen. The couple smiled and Will led Taylor into the room that Jack had just entered. Taylor looked back over her shoulder and mouthed a sentence at Marietta.

Marietta would comply and tell her everything later excepting the piece of information about Jack's sister. She took the stairs two at a time and grabbed the presents from her bag; a porcelain doll that resembled Elizabeth slightly for Lily, a wooden ship with figurines for Joshua, a farm house with painted wooden figurines for Damien and a dress fit for a new born princess for Sarah.

When Marietta reached the living room Jack was seated on the lounge next to the only open seat. Taking it with slight discomfort she handed each of the children their gifts. Jack did the same for the pirate coins and necklaces he had brought for the older three children. Happy with their gifts they ran up the stairs to play and their mother left shortly afterwards to put them to bed.

"Thank you both, you needn't have troubled yourselves though, the children would have been pleased with your company alone," Will said in a tired voice as he leant back in his chair near the fire.

"No problem," Marietta cut into the conversation as she rose from her chair, "If you gentleman would excuse me I had a long trip here. I shall see you in the morning."

Before either of the men could say anything Marietta left them and retreated to the solitude of her bedroom, she laid out a dress for the next day and brushed out her hair, after changing into a nightgown she went to bed. The next day she would be seeing Lizzie and James and then the next possibly Emily and Callum. It would be a busy stay and she had many important things to think about; so why were her thoughts filled with visions of pirate coins and a certain pirate captain.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **As I said in the first chapter, this is where it gets interesting. Thank you for reading so far, Ange.

**Chapter 5**

Marietta walked arm in arm with Taylor to the bakery the next morning to discuss her time off with the owner. As they entered the shop Marietta left them to talk and browsed the shelves of cakes and pastries. Tortuga housed no place for such treats and Marietta found that she was rather poor at making them herself.

Taking out her purse as she spied a delicious looking croissant in the cabinet she reached around for her money and found the small pouch that usually contained it to be empty. She almost screamed and stamped her foot when she thought of where she had left it the night before; in plain view of a pirate captain underneath her chair at the table where she had promptly forgotten about it.

Rushing to the office and begging her pardon she mumbled a quick excuse to Taylor for some time around town before they went to meet Lizzie and strode off towards the dock. She spied Jack's ship immediately and made no effort to hide her anger as she marched past the crew onto the ship.

To say that the looks she got were surprising would be an understatement to her ears as the crews mouths dropped open in utter shock. None other than Elizabeth had boarded the ship and even she had never boarded in a fine red satin dress.

The minute she hit the deck she could see the man she was after drinking from a bottle of rum and chatting to a slightly portly man with a necktie and a flask. As she approached she heard him warn the captain of her arrival and a quick swig of rum and a mumbled sentence later he was looking her in the eye with a grin on her face.

"Why Marietta, nice to have you aboard me ship darling," the captain chattered, gesturing widely to the decks of the famous _Black Pearl,_ "not that I'm complaining about your company love, but why are you on my ship?"

"I think you know why Mister Sparrow," Marietta fumed as she took a step into the pirates personal space, "I want my money back and I want it now."

"I don't know what you're talking about love," he said with a grin as he stepped back beside her and curled his fingers around her shoulders again, "and I may suggest that next time you come to accuse me of something, you supply ample proof and remember that me crew and I are armed at all times."

Marietta looked up at him and felt anger colour her cheeks. He had the gall to threaten her after stealing her money and his acknowledgement was luck at the best. She moved quickly out from under his hand and slapped him hard across the face.

As he rubbed the side of his face which was now turned away, she glimpsed her money pouch tied to his belt, feigning hurt and want of forgiveness she threw herself at the pirate and spoke into his chest.

"I'm sorry Jack I didn't mean to, I'll give you some ointment if you like," her voice broke on just the right word and she continued to mumble as Jack wrapped his arms around her waist, "its just I lost all my money and you are a pirate, my bag was left out and I jumped to conclusions, I'm sorry to do this to you again."

"S'alright," Jack said rubbing his hand up and down her back, travelling a little lower than she would have liked, "I understand love, it has happened before and will probably happen again. No hard feelings."

As he spoke she ran her hand over his stomach until she located his belt and carefully moving her hand to fool Jack into thinking she was suggesting something she pulled her money pouch clear off of his belt and pulled back a little.

"You right now love," Jack asked in a caring tone that she thought he used on all the ladies he met, probably even some of the more unfavourable types.

"Now that I have my money back I'll be fine Jack," she smiled sweetly as she dangled the pouch in front of his face, "and heres that ointment you'll be needing."

Jack returned her smile with his customary grin and held up his hands in defeat, "no hard feelings love," he said as he walked her to the plank leading onto the dock, "thanks for the medicine ay, I feel I'll be needing it next time I see ye."

"never fear Jack," Marietta said as she turned to face him, "knowing your legends you're most likely sailing away from my life forever." A vague glimpse of a frown formed on the captains' lips and Marietta smiled playfully. "Until next time Captain Jack Sparrow."

As she began to walk down the plank she heard anxious shouts from behind her. At the same time as she spun to see what was the matter a bullet hit the railing to the right of her on the ship. She screamed in shock and her hand flew to her mouth as she heard Jack call her name with intense worry.

As he appeared at the top of the plank looking down on her she saw a pistol aimed at his heart, "Jack move!"

When he spun to see his attacker he moved roughly to the left and the bullet sped past him embedding itself in the stomach of Marietta. A scream pierced the air and it took her a moment to realize it was hers, as was the deep coloured blood staining the pinkish-red satin dress she had put on that morning.

A hand that wasn't hers was suddenly covering the wound and as she examined the tan skin and many adorning rings and charms she began to wonder exactly when she had ended up in the arms of Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Mister Gibbs, have that treacherous scum sent to the brig and then come directly to my cabin. We'll need water and clean bandages and towels. Snap to man!" Jack's voice echoed around Marietta's head as she tried to keep a grip on what she was seeing and hearing.

"Jack," she managed to gasp as she gripped at the bullet wound underneath his hand, "I'm meeting Elizabeth this afternoon." She laughed and rested her head against his shoulder. She smelled the faint tinge of gunpowder and rum and the natural sea salt smell of the ocean. It was nice when it mixed together she thought idly as she shut her eyes against the red and black dots that were covering her vision.

"Maybe you should reschedule love," Jack mumbled in rushed tones as he thudded down some stairs, but Marietta didn't reply.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Come on love," Marietta was vaguely aware of hearing as she felt sharp taps to the side of her face, "Open your eyes. That's a girl."

Instantly she regretted the decision to comply with the rough male voice. The minute her eyes opened she felt sharp pains in her stomach and began to writhe around under the calloused hands that restrained her. When she looked towards the hands she found all she could see was a bit of tanned skin behind the black and red patches covering her eyes.

"Mister Gibbs, hold her steady while I cut open the fabric," she knew the voice now, it was Jack's and for some reason he was cutting fabric. She heard rather than saw the knife slitting the silk of her gown and writhed again as she felt the cool tip of the knife touch a small section of extremely painful skin.

"She's becoming hysterical Cap'n, I think ye better hold 'er," a second voice that belonged to the calloused hands spoke from somewhere near her shoulder, "should I get a doctor Cap'n?"

"No need yet Mister Gibbs get that bullet out and we'll see how she goes. I've got 'er," Jack's voice was soft and calm causing Marietta to relax a little but as the knife dug carefully into her side she couldn't help but scream and move under Jacks gentle, restraining hands.

"Jack," she gasped as she brought a hand up to wrap around his, "make it stop, get a doctor…I don't want to die."

"You're not gonna die love," she heard him say as his hands left her and were replaced by the ones from earlier, "hold as still as you possibly can and try not to make a sound and you'll be fine."

She nodded mutely and closed her eyes, raising her hands to her shoulders and tightly gripping the hands that rested there. She felt the knife move into her abdomen again and bit down, grinding her teeth together. This time it was almost as if the wielder was greatly experienced in fishing bullets out of people, and she suspected that being a pirate captain this was most likely the case.

"This'll hurt a bit miss, bite down on this be my suggestion," Gibbs said as he presented Marietta with a thickly folded cloth, "that's the way."

Marietta's eyes teared up and a muffled type of scream came from behind the cloth in her mouth, as her back arched and the bullet was dug out of her body. When it pronounced clear she felt the cooling sensation of water being poured over the wound and cloths being applied to clean it. While the process stung the water provided tremendous relief and as it dried and the bandages were being prepared she grasped Jacks arm with all the strength she could muster at the minute.

"The ointment, put it on," she said to him quickly, in fear of blacking out again before she delivered the instructions, "rub until its clear on the skin and then bandage, it will decrease the sting and hasten the healing process."

She gasped as she talked, aware she wasn't getting enough breath because of the pain it caused. Her eyes blacked over again and she closed them for the relief of dreams. She heard Jack relaying her instructions to Gibbs as he prepared the bandages and cloths and felt the cool relief of her own medication.

"Good news love," she heard Jack whisper in her ear as he laid her head on his shoulder to bandage her waist, "You can meet with Lizzie one day in the future."

She smiled as she drifted to sleep, aware that Jack was still talking to her. In the back of her mind she wondered what the others made of her curious disappearance, she also wondered where she would wake up and how on Earth she would make it back to Tortuga. The biggest thought pressing in on the front of her mind was who had shot her, and why the bloody hell they had been shooting at Jack.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Did she eat anything or drink anything throughout the night Jack?" Marietta heard a familiar voice ask as she slowly came to, "did you change the dressings and place a cool towel on her forehead? They say you should wake up the injured every two hours."

"She has been asleep since I did her bandages the first time love," Jacks voice boomed through her head, "I changed them twice when they became too covered but she didn't wake once. It's not to be worried about with this type of injury, I've treated it many times and it's all natural."

"Why didn't you get a doctor Sparrow? You're medical technique was probably mortifying for the woman," Commodore James Norrington announced to the cabin in the tone that spoke volumes of his dislike for the captain.

"James, a doctor from town would have next to no experience in a matter like this. Trust me when I say that Jack did well," Elizabeth's' voice soothed her husband as the voice from earlier could be heard asking more questions. Marietta was sure it was Taylor and Will who were also accompanying the captain and the Norringtons in her current place of residence.

"Thank you Lizzie," was the smug and expected reply from the pirate, "and if I may say she was a wonderfully compliant patient."

Muffled sighs were the reply to the latest remark, yet Marietta gave a gasping laugh and her eyes fluttered open to reveal everyone rushing to her bedside.

"Compliant may be a stretch," she gasped out again as she struggled to sit up, only succeeding with help from the Commodore, "but grateful is a definite. I can't thank you enough Jack, really."

"Well it was you that saved my life first darling," he countered as he swaggered to the bedside and plonked himself on the edge, "one for one and I'd say we're square." He gave his toothy grin and handed Marietta a glass of water which she drank from eagerly.

"I was worried sick!" Taylor shouted as she threw her arms around Marietta's shoulders and squeezed her tightly, "when an hour had gone past at Lizzie's we had to call James home from the fort. He and Will were out looking for you for hours before Jack's friend Gibbs found them near the blacksmiths and told them what had happened. We would've been here last night only Jack insisted we let you rest; I hope we didn't wake you Mari."

"I'm fine honestly," her voice was only slightly hazy and she seemed to be telling the truth. In an effort to make her rest with hearty smiles and hugs everybody filed out with promises of returning later, leaving only Marietta and Captain Jack Sparrow perched on the bed in his cabin.

"Don't look at me like that," Marietta requested when she spotted Jacks raised eyebrow and disbelieving frown, "you saved me and I don't intend to burden you much longer Captain."

"You're not imposing if that's what you're insinuating love," Jack said sternly as he tugged the blankets towards him a little, "and you're definitely not fine."

Marietta's eyes travelled to her waist and her eyes began to water as she looked at the source of the pain. Through the large white shirt she was wearing, dark splotches of blood were gathering and as she rolled it up to just under her chest the blood red bandages that stared back at her made her wince in acute pain.

"Ye shouldn't move love," Jack said quietly as he lifted a large bucket to the side of the bed and pulled Marietta forward to lean on his chest, "hold still while I change these, the more blood you loose the less of a recovery you'll get. There's no possible chance of moving ye for a few weeks either so take a good look at ye new home."

Marietta felt like a child as Jack changed her bandages and laid her back against the pillows. With a strange kind of apprehension Marietta dreaded the following weeks, she would be alone and defenceless on a pirate ship, no way to contact Sophia and no guarantee of being kept on board and in the harbour of Port Royal at the same time.

"S'all done love," Jack said as he pushed a stray strand of hair back from her face, "the kiddies want to visit, it's up to you though."

"Can you tell someone to bring them this afternoon? I don't want them to worry," she gave a small smile and dabbed at her eyes, "you know there's a problem with me having to stay on your ship Jack?"

"And what would that be love?" Jack asked with another big smile, slicing a piece off an apple with a small paring knife and popping it in his mouth.

"Lily will have Joshua and Damien convinced we're married now."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Two weeks had passed slowly for Marietta as she lay in Jack Sparrows cabin. While Taylor and Elizabeth visited everyday and the children at least twice a week with their fathers as well, time without company seemed to dull the minutes into hours. She had been so starved for conversation that she had once chatted about utter nonsense with Jack for so long, that she had convinced him she was indeed not recovering properly.

"I'm honestly fine Jack," she argued for the hundredth time, rather enjoying herself in her first argument in weeks, "I'm just a bit bored really."

"You were rambling about rainbow coloured rabbits and races love," Jack said as he paced the cabin, port to starboard, starboard to port and back again, "well people do not talk about racing rainbow coloured animals."

"As I explained, it is a past-time of some children I know in Tortuga. They put coloured dye in the rabbit's food and it changes their colours. Then they race them," she raised her hands in exasperation and pushed Jacks hand away from her forehead, "if you don't start believing me I might have to get out of this bed and draw you a diagram on the deck of your beloved ship."

"No need love, I believe ye," Jack said in defeat, wether form concern for her health or his _Black Pearl_ she did not know, "the kiddies are coming by to visit in a little while, so until then how about ol' Jack reads you something from one o those books?"

Marietta surveyed his collection with a critical eye and nodded her head, somewhat dumfounded that Jack could actually read. The thought made her feel ashamed and she quickly bowed her head and shrunk down a bit further in the bed, putting her hand on the side of her face as she rolled onto her uninjured side.

The shirts she had had to wear were that of the man standing in the room with her. A female member in his crew had been in at least once a week to help her bathe and every morning to help her change. It had been an embarrassment at first, but Marietta had grown to like the girl and the two now chatted over Marietta's breakfast and sometimes tea. The shirts were clean and smelled only faintly of rum and the sea, a scent Marietta was sure she would miss when she was well enough for Jack to get rid of her.

"I think you'll like this one love," Jack said as he tried to move the heavy wooden chair from behind his desk over to the bed. He was a strong man, but Marietta could see that not even three strong men would be able to shift that thing.

"you can sit over here Jack," Marietta said tiredly as she patted the space on the bed next to her, Jack only smiled and waltzed over, making himself comfortable and letting her lay her head on his arm.

"ye look tired love, I hope ye don't fall asleep durin' me story," he chuckled and opened the book to the first page to begin to read, "yet I s'pose that was technically my fault, terribly sorry I am about keeping you awake last night to make sure ye had no concussion. I wasn't expecting the ship to rock so much as the one next to us left port. I can guarantee you that nothing has ever fallen off that shelf before."

"It's alright Jack," she yawned as she pulled his arm into a more comfortable position, "read me the story."

"The tale of Davy Jones…" Jack began, reading from the book of old legends that contained many a man he had come into contact with, even some woman, and it was fifteen minutes later that he fell asleep on the bed with Marietta after reading the ending line of the story, "and now he only appears on the seas to capture the soles of those that die there."

**********

"Uncle Jack! Aunty Mar!" the kids chorused as they barged their way into the captains' cabin aboard the _Black Pearl_. Their voices died down as they saw their two sleeping relatives on the bed and as Taylor and Elizabeth walked in they each stared on in shock.

Jack Sparrow was sleeping with his back against the headboard and his arm tucked safely underneath Marietta's head and arms, both their eyes closed to the world and steady breathing coming from each person as they dreamt.

Elizabeth cleared her throat loudly and Taylor fought the amused smile that was creeping onto her lips. Jack would be ribbed a fair bit by Will and James later Taylor was sure, and Marietta would be questioned as soon as the oppourtunity presented itself.

Jacks sleepy yawn could be heard throughout the cabin, and as he looked around and gathered his bearings, his eyes rested on the expectant gazes, from the two women and three children in the room.

"It's not what it looks like," Jack immediately yelled and gestured with his free arm, remembering not to move the other, "she had a concussion last night and we 'ad to stay up to make sure she was alright. She was bored so I read to 'er ok?"

"No problem," Elizabeth and Taylor said with grins on their faces, "I think she's waking up."

Marietta pulled her hands away from Jacks arm and opened her eyes. She gave a tired smile to all of her friends and laughed at the children as they climbed on the end of the bed.

"Hello everyone," she said in a rather embarrassed tone, fiddling with her hair and trying to sit up in the bed without much success, "can someone help me please?"

Jack leant down and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her up so she was leaning comfortably against the headboard and then he moved to the chair behind his desk.

"I will have some of my crew bring some chairs and drinks in for you ladies," he said grandly as he made a sweeping motion towards the door, "would the children like to come and explore Uncle Jack's ship?"

He was met with three enthusiastic 'yes's and shepparded the twins out the door, picking up Damien and carrying him on his hip. He bowed as he left and gave his usual grin and as he closed the door Elizabeth and Taylor turned eagerly back to Marietta.

"you two looked rather cosy," Taylor grinned as she lifted a basket onto Marietta's bed, "I brought some fruit and some pastries, I also tried brewing up a herbal recipe you gave Lizzie last year for when James had those injuries, I hope I got it right."

Marietta took the bottle and opened the lid, sniffing the contents and then dipping her finger in to taste, "you've added a pinch extra rosemary which should be good for the bruising, and a touch of the sage should lessen the swelling. In ordinary circumstances I'd say it would be too strong, but for a wound as large as mine you made a perfect remedy."

Taylor beamed at Marietta's expert opinion and set the basket of fresh goods on the floor, it was Elizabeth's turn to show Mari what she'd brought and hopefully this would put a brighter smile on the injured girls face.

"We received these yesterday but it was too late to come and give them too you, two are from your sister and another from a gentleman in your home port," Marietta hurriedly took the letters and was sure the look on her face was as giddy and expectant at that of her friends. They had had ample time to discuss Sophia's predicament and had been expecting news of it soon.

The first letter from Sophia was dated the earliest and so she opened it first, Elizabeth was almost breaking from excitement, "read it aloud."

"_Dear Marietta," _she read aloud for her friends as she brushed her hair behind her ears, "_I hope you arrived safely in Port Royal and are enjoying your stay with the Turners' immensely. I was correct in my suspicions that the gentleman I described to you on the dock here, on the morning of your journey, returned my feelings and is indeed willing to have me as a wife."_

The three women shrieked in excitement and hugged each other, the two able to stand jumping around in excitement. They gestured for Marietta to continue reading and she promptly complied.

"_We have agreed to hold off the announcement of our engagement until your return to Tortuga. My husband to be is as respectable as our father was and it may not surprise you to know, that his name is Jeremy Davies. He owns a large property just outside of the main town and has current employment as a barman in a tavern here. While the work is somewhat dangerous considering the cliental, I have faith that everything will work out well for us."_

"_Give my hearty congratulations to Mr and Mrs Turner and my best to Commodore Norrington and his wife. As for the young Turners, to Lily my love and to Joshua and Damien my greatest wishes, hoping to hear from you soon, Sophia Gillette."_

In a furrow of excitement the next letter was torn open, this being dated secondly and from Jeremy Davies.

"_Dear Miss Gillette," _Marietta read with a comic deepness to her voice, "_Sophia has no doubt informed you of our engagement, and so you do not believe my actions to be false I have decided to ask you, the last living member of her family, for permission to marry her on your return to Tortuga. My job, being of high importance to the 'community' and of little persuasion, sees me earning more than enough to support myself and your sister and child. My property is by no means extensive, but large enough to comfortably house a family of six and some pets. I will keep this message short and wait for your return to Tortuga to expect an answer. Hoping you will soon be known as my sister, Jeremy Davies."_

The women let out another shriek and danced about as Marietta opened the next note. Sophia's letter had been dated after her accident and was most likely in reply to the news that was sent by Elizabeth and James.

"_Marietta, I was so worried for your health in the first few days of your illness,s that I checked the harbour everyday for any news. So glad I am that you are doing well and shall be returning to us soon. Your midwife friend Alyssa has been taking good care of me as well as Jeremy and I have checked on your house several times, to find that not one thing has been touched. I hope that you are being taken care of and that you get this letter promptly. My wishes are with you and if it weren't for a pressing appointment with Alyssa I would write more. Many thanks to Elizabeth and James, Will and Taylor, Emily and Callum and Jack Sparrow and his crew, my fondest thoughts are with you, love Sophia." _

This letter was followed by a chorus of 'aww's and the girls settled down to talk when three pirates from Jack's crew brought in chairs and drinks. They were rewarded with pastry and sent on their way to fetch the captain and the children.

When they arrived in the cabin, Marietta was finished with her pastry and was happily propped up on the pillows reading her sisters' letters. The children ate their treats and described every part of the ship they had seen in the two hours they had been with Jack.

Jack had taken the seat at his deck and had been perusing some charts, when he was suddenly alerted to the pained expression on Marietta's face. As he stood at the desk she twisted her features into a smile and went back to chatting with her friends. Jack looked at the time and made an announcement, saying it was time for Marietta's bandages to be checked and changed.

Taylor and Elizabeth said goodbye and allowed the children to hug Marietta before they had to go. As Joshua climbed off the bed his foot caught Marietta's side and she ground her teeth together so as not to scare the little boy.

The minute the door was closed Jack was at her side rolling the shirt up to her chest and surveying the damage. A half an inch long section of the wound had become unstitched and had begun to bleed copious amounts of red liquid.

"Lay back love," Jack said quickly as he cursed lightly under his breath, "Mister Gibbs! Fetch us the local medical practitioner, walk 'im through the town at sword-point if necessary!"

"Is it that bad?" Marietta asked with worry lacing her voice, "can't you just stitch it again?"

"The pain would knock you out love, and with that concussion last night," Jacks hand dug quickly into her side, stopping the blood flow with a damp cloth, "I don't want to risk it."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"You don't have to stay there all night Jack," Marietta said as she lay on the bed with her stomach re-stitched, "the doctor did it and I didn't pass out, I'm fine again."

"So ye keep tellin' me love," Jack quipped from his position against the desk, covered by a blanket and resting against a pillow Marietta had forced him to take, "but until I can say that to your friends' faces without having to lie, I'm not going ta believe you."

"Suit yourself, you would anyway," she snapped, tiredness getting the better of her, "it gets so cold on this ship at night. How do you stand it when you're out at sea?"

She looked over to see Jack smiling and tapping his fingers in rhythm with some song he was thinking about, pondering her question no doubt, "Warm bed, nice company and ten bottles of rum love," He joked as his eyes rested on her face.

"All you are deprived of whilst I steal your place," Marietta sighed, "I'm really sorry Jack. I'll heal as fast as I can and be out of your way in no time."

"You're not in the way," Jack said without his usual drawl as he closed he eyes, "I'll have forever when I find what I'm after anyway. Who knows, maybe I'll give some to you, the Turners, Lizzie and maybe even her Commodore."

"What can you find to give us all an eternity Jack?" Marietta asked in disbelief as she let her eyes close herself, "nothing can make you live forever."

"And that would be where you're wrong Darlin'" Jack stated with confidence as he placed his pillow on the floor and pulled his blanket over himself, "_Aqua de Vida_, can do just that."

"_Aqua de Vida_," Marietta said, liking the way the name rolled off her tongue, "the fountain of youth. But it doesn't do the most important thing Jack," she said lazily with her arm over her eyes, "The fountain of youth is all about living forever. But it isn't just about living forever Jack; it's about living with yourself."

The sound of Jack making a sudden movement to get up startled Marietta completely awake, "where did you here that love? Who told you?"

"A pirate I treated in Tortuga, red jacket and paisley bandana. Long black hair and a guitar, Captain of the _Hollow Galleon_ he said, nice fellow really, he gave me a ring as payment that could have bought out my whole store. I refused to take it but he made me promise to keep it," Marietta smiled and snuggled into the bed under the covers, "if you promise to keep your hands to yourself you can sleep up here Jack. I trust you, funny enough."

The pirate nodded and made his way over to the bed. He lay on his back and Marietta leant her head on his arm again. The soothing rum and sea scent coming from his clothing lulled her to sleep and she wondered what he would be doing when she left his ship.

"I think I could live with myself," she heard him mumble quietly in his sleep, and all she could consider was why he would need to think about it, living forever seemed like an awfully lonely type of reality.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The next week and a half proved to be a little less boring than the first time around. Jack and his female crew member Anamaria, made sure to spend more time with Marietta when her friends were away, and the others visited more frequently.

"Just means ye're almost recovered love," Jack said as he placed a wet cloth on Marietta's forehead, "fever is natural; it's a part of life ye could say. Like rum or sailing on the sea."

"Well it's also a part of life I don't enjoy," she laughed weakly in response, pushing her fingers against her temples.

"Ye don't enjoy the sea?" Jack asked in confusion and disbelief, "why ever not? Perfectly unacceptable, I'll have to change ye mind I guess."

"Doubtful Jack, you can try and fail if you really wish," she placed the towel back in the bucket as she talked; "I think most of my fever is gone, can you do me a favour Jack?"

Marietta saw him raise his eyebrows and nod from the corner of her eyes and as he checked his compass for some unknown reason, she blurted out her question.

"Take me with you Jack; I want to help find the fountain of youth," she focused all her attention on Jack as she spoke and backtracked quickly when his eyes did not leave the mysterious compass, "you don't have to, I know I'd be kind of a burden, I just thought it would be fun to have an adventure."

"Curious," was Jacks only response as he looked up at Marietta from his place near his desk, "I'd love for you ta come darling, but I see three major problems with that idea. One; yer afraid of the sea, two; yer injured and three; ye have no means of defending yerself if in all likelihood we happen ta be attacked."

When Jacks eyes focused on her, Marietta feigned sleep. She had known the man for only a month and was already asking him to take her away? The embarrassment was immense and she heard him muttering under his breath as he placed the wet cloth on her forehead.

"Can't have ye blacking out all the time," he murmured as he brushed some of her hair behind her ear, "I know I could protect ye, but ye'd be constantly afraid. Ye need land love; it's not a pirate's life for ye."

**********

Marietta spent the rest of the day pretending to sleep as people came and went in the room. She had been cooped up for around four weeks in the cabin, and the humiliation of the morning only hastened her want to leave the place.

In an act of blatant defiance, Marietta threw the covers off her body and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She was sick of acting like a compliant patient; all she needed was to get down to the kitchen and make one of her remedies. Then finally she would be out of Captain Jack Sparrow's way.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Just before Marietta's feet could touch the ground, Jack, Anamaria and Gibbs burst through the door. Relief flooded their eyes as they saw her sitting on the edge of the bed, and Jack quickly moved to support her.

"All ye had to do was ask love," Jack said as he pulled her to her feet and wrapped his arm delicately around her waist, "there was something I wanted ye to see anyway."

Confusion forced Marietta to stumble along with Jacks steps, but as they neared the door she realized she was not quick enough to keep up with him. Jack – seeming to have the same realization – swung her into his arms and carried her bridal style out the door to the captain's cabin, shielding her eyes from the sunlight with his hat.

"I remembered you didn't put much stock in the legend of Davy Jones," Jack said as he moved quickly across deck towards the starboard railing, "gave me a shock to see 'is ship rising out of the water. Thought we'd lost ye love."

Marietta's eyes grew wide as she surveyed the wide expanse of ocean in all directions around her. A few yards off to what she suspected was the north, _The Flying Dutchman_ was sailing in the opposite direction.

"It's real," she breathed as she watched it become a shrinking dot on the horizon, "I thought it was just another tale my father used to tell to me and Sophia."

"It's quite real love," Jack smiled down at her, turning back towards the cabin, "now to explain a few things. We are only just a few metres from the sight of Port Royal and will be making port there again tonight. There is a new dress ready and waitin' for ye in the cabin for when ye can put it on, and in repayment for the deed of savin' me life, Mister Gibbs and the rest of the crew have agreed to sail ye back to Tortuga when ye wish."

"Thank you Jack," Marietta said quietly as she struggled to make him place her on the deck, "I need access to your stove, pots, water, herbs, knives and I'll be needing you to help me with something."

She smiled and her face lit up. Now she could stand she could make the infusion she needed to the right quantities and possibly heal faster. As an added bonus she would make some cures for the ships stock and if she could convince Jack, she would be having her stitches removed in a matter of minutes.

"Very well love," Jack said with his usual grin, and a bow that made it look like he was taking orders from the queen, "Anamaria will prepare the kitchen, Gibbs will ready all supplies. What will ye be needin' my services for?"

"Helping me get to the cabin would be a start," she laughed as she turned and Jack slowly helped her down the stairs, when they were inside, she held out a knife to Jack, "getting rid of my stitches would be the next."

Jack nodded with a serious expression on his face and got to work removing the painful stitches. When they were out he redid the bandages as a precaution and handed Marietta the gold dress he had bought.

"Shall I call for Anamaria?" he smiled at her, "or are you quite capable?"

"I'm alright thank you Jack," Marietta replied to his back as he made his way out the doors, "if you could wait just outside to help me to the kitchen, I'd be grateful."

He spun to face her and nodded, bowing again and grinning on his way out. She blushed and began to change, leaving Jacks shirt on underneath the low cut dress. She had fine dresses and would probably continue to, but none compared to the one Jack had her wearing now. It was not normal silk or satin, velvet was even out of the question. It was as if the threads were made of real gold, and remembering some of the pirate legends her father and brother had amused her with as a child, she thought it was possible that gold was exactly what is was made of.

When she had finished dressing, she brushed out her hair and twisted it up in the reflection of the mirror Jack had on his shelf. It was by no means fancy and left half of her hair falling around her shoulders, she smiled at the memories of Lizzie, Taylor and herself when they were all seventeen.

The gold of the dress and the style of her hair brought out a pinkish-violet tinge in her blue eyes and she stood from the chair pleased with her efforts.

"Ye look lovely," Jack complimented as he helped her to the kitchen, "glad somebody finally has a use for that dress."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Marietta stood next to Jack at the helm of the_ Black Pearl_. She had regained full mobility and the bullet wound was healing into nothing more than an angry red scar, her remedies were working wonders for herself and the crew, and Taylor and Will had delivered her belongings to the _Black Pearl _only a few hours ago.

There had been tears and promises shed at the dock when Marietta and Jack had said goodbye to adults and children alike. Jack had received a new sword made by Will as a thank you from Marietta and she herself had received the gold dress from Jack and a pile of homemade cards form the children.

Marietta had watched her friends slowly shrink into the distance and had since been busying herself of deck with last minute instructions for her medications with the crew. Already she had treated three pirates for various ailments and now they were back at their particular jobs, making it smooth sailing for Jack.

Noticing she was slightly miserable, Anamaria and Gibbs had shown her how to tie a variety of knots and were now helping her apply her new found knowledge to the ship. When she looked towards Jack she noticed him smiling at her and being careful not to strain her side to much, she raised her arms above her head to tie the final knot Anamaria had instructed.

"Thankyou Anamaria, but I think we better let Marietta take a rest," Jack yelled over the sound of Gibbs orders to the other crew members, "if ye come over here love, I'll show ye 'ow to steer me ship."

Marietta walked slowly over to Jack at the helm and stood uncertainly by his side. "Now, love, do you know which way is which," the captain asked quietly. When Marietta shook her head, he smiled and began to instruct.

An hour passed and Marietta stood just in front of Jack, slowly turning the wheel to the left as she was told. "Very good love now we turn 'er straight again." His hand covered hers and pushed the wheel slightly to the right. "There ye' go love, you can now steer a ship," Jack proclaimed loudly making Marietta smile.

Scattered applause could be heard from the crew and Marietta blushed. Jack smiled and removed his hands altogether and Marietta gasped in surprise of the weight of the wheel.

"Jack, it's a little heavy," she said, throwing her weight behind the turn she was making, "it must make you quite fit."

"Not always love," Jack laughed down at her, "its usually quite light, just today's weather is working against us."

He rested his hands back over hers and guided her through the turn. Marietta laughed in enjoyment and removed one of her hands to steal Jack's hat form his head. Placing it on her head she ducked out form under Jacks arms and spun to face him with her hands on her hips.

"I'm the captain now love," she laughed as she ran to the railing and pretended to spot a ship just off the bow; "I say ready the canons and prepare to fire off the starboard side Sparrow!"

"Ye are quite boisterous when yer well ain't ye love," Jack said as he left Anamaria at the helm and swaggered towards Marietta, "but I say I'm the captain, savvy? This means a little bit of swordplay is in order."

Marietta's face fell and she handed Jack his hat in defeat, "I have never used a sword before."

"Plenty of time to learn love," he smiled as he handed her a cutlass from his belt, keeping his sabre for himself, "its pretty much footwork."

He demonstrated by stepping with one foot crossing past the other, and circling around her with perfect balance. He then swished his sword from side to side and gestured for her to do the same.

"Very good Miss Gillette," he smiled as he lashed out with his sword, "when ye block, make sure to hold the sword so the guard is covering yer 'and. Well done, care to place an attack on me?"

Marietta smiled and thrust forward with her sword, moving it down just as Jack tried to block it. While his sword cut into the wood on the deck she took the oppourtunity to spin around and stopped just as the blade would have collided with his shoulder.

"Very nice love," he said with a slightly disappointed smile, "'ow about we go down for some lunch ay?"

**********

During her time on the _Black Pearl_, Marietta was treated to certain healthy foods, rich in iron and vitamins so that she'd heal quickly. Many of her meals were bought form town and prepared on board or by Taylor and Will.

When she had regained the ability to walk unaided, Marietta had begun to help Gibbs and the crew members in the kitchens as payment for her passage from Port Royal to Tortuga.

"The gold, the gold, the sun shining gold, a treasure they hunt for at sea. Allow this young girl, a smiling hand, and send my young husband to me," Marietta sang as she added some herbs to the stew Gibbs had been making, "with heavy heart and falling tears, I bid my young man farewell, so find us some luck and send the boys back, end this piratical hell."

She jumped and turned as she heard the clapping from behind her, "very nice love. I dare say a possibility ye'll be singing it fer real one day."

Jacks face was serious and it startled Marietta. Since she had been able to walk she hadn't seen his smile leave his face, he insisted she keep his cabin and that her services in the kitchen weren't necessary. He had been a perfect gentleman and host.

"Probably not Jack," she smiled as she turned back to her cooking, "to many people I know I am only good for three things; herbal remedies, a cup of tea and for many of the men, a pleasurable nights company. Most of them are lucky if they even receive one of those things."

She laughed quietly as she sprinkled some salt into the soup and stiffened as she felt Jack hands around her waist, she laughed it off as he reached around her for the pepper and scattered some in.

"Don't be so sure love," he murmured in her ear as she finished up the cooking, "I know quite a few men on my ship that you charmed already. Some that are closer than you might think."

He smiled and led her out to the hall so the crew could serve up the stew. As she walked with the captain she couldn't help but wonder if she was over the hundredth heart he had managed to steal and if maybe she was the first to steal his.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Careful on deck Miss," Gibbs cautioned Marietta quietly as she exited the captain's cabin in the early hours of the morning, "slight fog and rain this morning, it might be slippery."

"Thank you Gibbs," she smiled as she walked to the deck in a pair of Jack's boots she had found under the bed, "Anamaria have you seen Jack?"

She had retired to bed early after tea and had fallen straight to sleep, waking early and coming to the conclusion that she would have to talk to the captain. Dressing quickly in her dress, she had put on the first pair of shoes that came to hand and strolled onto the deck.

"His shift ended a few minutes ago, if I were you I'd try wherever breakfast or rum can be found," the female pirate answered as she gently turned the ship a few degrees west, "we'll be arriving in Tortuga shortly and the waters will soon become crowded. I suggest not coming on deck without Jack or some form of protection."

Marietta nodded and wandered down some steps to the rum store. Two of the rougher looking pirates, Pintel and Ragetti nodded to her and left as her feet hit the floor. Moving into one of the darker corners of the cellar she gasped when a hand wrapped itself around her waist and pulled her against the wall.

"It's only me love," Jack whispered urgently, his head snapping to each side with the slightest of movements, "our prisoner escaped from the brig, just breathe and stay calm."

Marietta nodded and Jack let go of her waist, creeping forward into the darkness and leaving her alone near the wall. She heard a small tap and a gasping sound and broke a candle away from a wax caked shelf.

As she inched forward into the darkness herself, the candle illuminated the scene before her. Jack was holding his hands out in surrender as a rough looking man with reddish hair threatened him with his own pistol. Marietta couldn't hear what the figure was muttering, but as he readied the pistol to shoot she slid a dusty rum bottle from a rack and smashed it over his head.

Jack said nothing as the figure spun towards her, but in its dazed confusion it had dropped his pistol. Retrieving it from the ground he pressed it into the figures back and addressed Marietta, "step aside love, grab my arm and follow us out, I don't want ye on deck alone," he gave his usual grin and whispered to her as he marched the man out, grabbing a bottle of rum as he went, "nice shot."

"Cap'n" Gibbs yelled as they emerged onto the deck, Pintel and Ragetti marching the prisoner away, "Cap'n we have a loaded ship coming up on the port side, looks like it wants to take us."

Jack placed his hand on Marietta's back and led her to the railing where he opened a spyglass and began to survey the port side of the ship. His lips curled slightly and he stepped back from the railing to address Mister Gibbs.

"Go as far round as possible, we out man them but they have more guns, outrunning them is our highest chance," he said with authority and as Gibbs relayed his orders, "ye best be going to me cabin love, lock the door."

Marietta pushed Jack to the side just as a cannonball smashed through the railing that they had been standing in front of, "I think it's too late."

Jack threw himself on top of her and sheltered both their heads as a section of railing from the staircase burst into a hundred wood splinters above them. Pulling Marietta to her feet as he got up himself, Jack rushed her to the helm and shouted the orders to fire all.

As the _Pearl's_ guns smashed into the other ship the mast could be seen falling across the deck and the rail and smashing into the water. What looked like twenty of the crews members had bailed the ship and those that were remaining were stubborn enough to fire off another round into the side of the _Pearl_.

Loud shouts were heard from the lower deck as a cannonball smashed through a gunner's window. Gibbs was instantly in front of Jack to report the damage and as the other vessel pulled closer to the _Pearl._ Jack pulled out his sabre and told Gibbs to ready the men, handing his spare cutlass to Marietta.

"Ready yerself love," Jack instructed, keeping his shoulder partially in front of Marietta, "Run bellow to the kitchens when ye get the chance and barricade yerself in there. Someone'll come get ye when it's over."

Marietta nodded and readied herself. She knew when she fought with Jack he took it easy on her, and even then she only barely won. She judged the distance to the kitchens and readied herself to run as Jacks sword clashed against another close to her ear.

Blocking a strike from her left she ran forward and dodged Gibbs who was duelling it out with two different pirates. To the right she could see Anamaria, pulling her sword out of an older mans leg and spinning just in time to catch a blow that could have severely injured her arm.

She made it to the door and burst through, slamming it closed on the hand that tried to follow her and making her way quickly down the stairs. As she hit the last one she heard the door burst open and a loud male voice call down to her from the entryway.

"No use running pet, you'll end up with Captain Roger sooner or later."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Marietta entered the kitchen and closed the door, placing a heavy plank of wood across it and retreating to the far corner of the kitchen. She fumbled around with the utensils and produced a knife and a pan.

While they would be of some help, the knife was not sharp enough to cut without fierce strength behind it. By the force of the rattling on the door, she knew it would only last a minute more at best and she suddenly found herself on the brink of tears.

As the barricade she had erected shattered under the force of the impact she raised a hand onto the countertop in a desperate attempt to grasp something useful. A handful of bottles fell into her lap and she quickly surveyed what she had. Sprinkling bits of everything into a bottle of water she shook it well and hid it in her hand as her pursuer approached.

"I told you'd I'd get you pet," the captain drawled as he roughly gripped her by the shoulders and yanked her to her feet, "you shouldn't have made it so difficult."

He dragged her through the kitchen and carried her up the stairs only to drop her and pull her along with him again. With the realization that her concoction may not work her eyes leaked the tears that she so desperately didn't want to show.

As they made their appearance on deck she saw Gibbs and Anamaria kneeling at gunpoint on the deck of the ship with the rest of the crew. When she spotted Jack with his hands tied behind his back and his mouth gagged, she let out a small cry of lost hope and fell to the deck as the captain pushed her.

Jack seemed to be moving forward but was pulled back by members of Captain Roger's crew and she saw the look of desperation in his eyes.

"What's the matter Sparrow?" Roger drawled as he moved to be standing right next to Marietta, "did you finally find something you wanted? That compass of yours, point you in the direction of something mortal for a change."

Roger's crew snickered and Marietta saw Anamaria glare up at the closest opposing pirate to her. Roger dragged her to her feet and pushed her roughly in Jack's direction, giving her only a few seconds to catch her footing.

Marietta had doubt at enacting her plan. If it didn't work the chances are she wouldn't just be kept for Roger but for the crew as well, likely the fate of Anamaria. But as Roger walked behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist, she discreetly twisted the lid off the little bottle with her thumb.

When Roger spun her around to face him she brought her hand up to his face. Before he had a chance to try and kiss her she yanked the hair on the back of his neck and forced the contests of the bottle down his throat. His look of surprise lasted only a second before it turned to anger and he brought his hand up and slapped her hard across the face.

Marietta's arm gave a sickening crack as she hit the deck and a new thud alerted her to the fall of somebody else. As she wiped the blood away from her mouth and turned to look she saw Rogers out cold at the feet of his crew.

"What did you do witch?" was the yell she heard next, probably from Rogers first mate, "you have one minute to wake him up."

Marietta climbed to her feet and walked to the first mate, standing next to Jack and ignoring his alert and warning eyes. Staring the man in the eyes with her hands on her hips, much in the same way she had done to Jack before and after she was shot, she glared and stated the thoughts she had been thinking before her first gunshot wound.

"I will not wake him up. I will not kneel with the rest of the crew. I will not walk a plank of any description and I most certainly won't do anything you tell me to do. I was patient and content for weeks without you coming along, and I will continue to be when you march the hell of this ship with the rest of your friends and never bother me again."

The first mate smiled and raised his pistol so it was aimed at her chest. Jack tried to move in front of her but the other crew members held him back and laughed in encouragement for him shoot her.

"Care to rethink your standing on this?" the first mate asked as he prepared the gun to shoot, "I'll give you a minute to say goodbye to your captain witch."

Marietta turned to Jack and walked forward without hesitation. She wrapped her arms around his waist and without anybody noticing unclipped the pistol from his belt. She felt him stiffen as he realized what she was doing, and when she pulled back and looked into his eyes she saw fear.

"Times up," the first mate called as the other crew members pulled Jack backwards, "turn and face me witch!"

Marietta pulled the trigger on Jacks decorative pistol at the chest height of the first mate. She felt the bullet leave the weapon at the end of her hand and heard a second gunshot ring through her ears. With tears in her eyes she spun to face Jack and Roger's crew. She had been right; the gunshot had come from them.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Marietta looked at the pistol held in Jacks hand and then down to the side of her blood soaked dress, her hand pressed onto the fabric and it came away deep red coloured. Her eyes cried freely as she sunk to the deck.

The crew of the _Pearl_ quickly regained control and then looked on as Jack walked to Marietta's side and placed himself down next to her. She did not, as the crew expected, push him away or move back as he wrapped his arms around her, and chose instead to cry into his chest.

The shock of the past hour was finally sinking in, and as she spotted the _Flying Dutchman_ rising out of the water her nerves seemed to shatter and she broke into sobs in Jacks arms.

"It's alright love," Jack soothed as he rubbed circles on her back, "I killed him, its over."

Marietta nodded into his shoulder and looked at the ground next to them where Captain Rogers body lay. To the crew she seemed to be in a frenzied rage as she ripped at the bodice of her dress, but as she clawed the fabric off and chucked it on top of the body, huddling closer to Jack in one of his shirts, his boots and a pair of pants, Jack understood her hysterical fear.

She could no longer wear that dress, and probably would never be able to wear the frosted ice blue colour it had been. The sight of the dress covered in blood from somebody else's wound made her wonder what she had looked like as Jack worked to save her life. But she had little time to ponder the situation as Jones and his crew appeared on board.

"Captain Jack Sparra'," Jones spat in his Scottish accent as he marched across the deck to Jacks kneeling form, "ya escaped debt the first time, even saved everyone through the battle, but you be sure that next time I see ya, I will be taken ya soul."

A weird mist came from Rogers' mouth and Marietta looked on in horror as Jones seemed to grip it in his hand and vanish from the ship, Jacks hand loosened its grip on Marietta's shoulder, and she clung to the front of his shirt with her good hand as he lifted her to her feet.

"Mister Gibbs," he summoned as he protectively placed his arm around Marietta, "dispose of this dog's body from my ship and tip the other overboard with him as well. As long as Jones is out to get me I'll have no more death on this vessel. The rest to the brig, Anamaria will take charge of the wheel."

As the crew rushed to follow orders Jack led Marietta to his cabin. When he had her seated on the bed he began to inspect her arm. From her position she could see their reflection in the mirror on his shelf, and an angry slash in the back of Jacks shirt was brought to her attention.

"Its broken love," hr murmured as he placed her arm gently in her lap, bent at the elbow, "I'll fix it up fer ye, but it'll need to be left a few weeks."

He pulled a trunk out from under his bed and rummaged around until he produced a large piece of cloth. It was nothing special, but as Jack lay it out on the bed Marietta spotted the delicate and almost invisible patterns on it.

Marietta examined it closely as Jack bandaged her arm with the elbow bent, and she was surprised to find it was soft to the touch. As he finished the dressings on her arm he pulled the fabric off the bed and wrapped it around as a sling.

"Now ye almost look like a pirate love," Jack smiled as he gestured grandly to her outfit, "that up do is a little to fancy though."

He pulled gently on the clip that held her hair in an elegant twist and fanned her hair out over her shoulders. Marietta noticed the wince he gave as he moved his arms above his shoulder height and immediately she slid off the bed and met him on the floor.

Ignoring his movements to block her, Marietta examined the slash across Jacks back. The shirt had been torn open by a knife or a sword and a long angry red cut was spilling small amounts of blood. Pulling a bucket of clean water from under the bed and dipping in a towel with her good hand, she cleaned the cut and then applied some of the ointment she had given to Jack around a month and a half ago.

Placing a small rectangle of cloth over the cut and pressing down on it firmly, she wrapped a bandage around it and then handed Jack a clean shirt from in the trunk he had opened before.

"Yer a master with these herbs love," Jack grinned at her as he made his way to his feet and then lifted her to her own, "maybe ye are a witch?"

"Just a herbalist from Tortuga," she smiled up at him, grabbing a hat from his desk and plonking it on her head, "but today I'm a pirate."

"Well then love, we better initiate ye then," he smiled as he offered his arm and led her out the door, "after every devastating battle, we pirates like to drink."

**A/N: **Just as a little note, I did seriously think about having Jack shoot her or her wound opening again, but having a second think about it I realised that would drag out a bit and maybe ruin the story so if you are interested in seeing the alternative chapter let me know. Thanks for reading this far, Ange.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Marietta laughed as she stumbled back to the captain's cabin with none other than the captain himself. Jack leant on her uninjured arm heavily as they made their way down the steps, and as they arrived in the cabin he promptly fell into the closest chair, pulling Marietta into his lap as he did so.

"Haven't had such a good time for ages love," he slurred as he took a swig from a bottle he had acquired on the short walk back to the cabin, "hows that song ye were singing go again?"

"I believe it was you who were singing Mister Sparrow," she giggled as she leant back onto his chest and took a drink from her own bottle, "you sang me that song Lizzie taught you, and then you began to describe your last fearsome battle with Jones."

"So I did love," Jack chuckled, letting her stand from his lap and dance around the room, "but I know you have learnt a few pirate songs, care to share love? The captain gets twenty five percent of whatever is learnt."

"I believe that is of what treasure you find," Marietta stated, pointing an accusing finger at Jack, "but there is one I thought you'd like. My brother taught it to me, it goes something like;

My boat's by the tower and my bark's on the bay

And both must be gone at the dawn of the day

The moon's in her shroud and to light thee afar

On the deck of the daring's a love-lighted star.

_So wake, lady wake, I am waiting for thee_

_Oh this night or never my bride thou shalt be_

Forgive me rough mood unaccustomed to sue

I woo not perhaps as you landlubbers do

My voice is attuned to the sound of the gun

That startles the deep when the combat's begun

_So wake, lady wake, I am waiting for thee_

_Oh this night or never my bride thou shalt be_

The Frenchmand and Don will flee from our path

And the Englishman cower below at our wrath

And our sails shall be gilt in the gold of the day

And the sea robins sing as we roll on our way.

_So wake, lady wake, I am waiting for thee_

_Oh this night or never my bride thou shalt be_

A hundred shall servethe best of the brave -

And the chief of the thousand shall keel as thy slave

And thou shalt reign queen and thy empire shall last

Till the black flag by inches is torn form the mast

_So wake, lady wake, I am waiting for thee_

_Oh this night or never my bride thou shalt be"_

"I once dreamed that I'd be a pirates bride," Marietta sighed as she collapsed back into Jack's lap, "but I also wanted to be a princess, children think funny things don't they?"

"Not always darlin'," Jack smiled as he set Marietta's bottle on the floor, "if a pirate is truly in love, he'd get married."

"You better decide quickly then Jack," Marietta mumbled towards his shoulder where her head was resting, "I won't wait forever."

Jack moved his neck back to peer down at Marietta and noticed her eyes were closed and she would soon be asleep on his knee, "This mean you love me?"

Marietta responded by throwing her good arm around his neck and nuzzling closer to his shoulder, "of course I love you Jack," she murmured sleepily, "why do you think I've stayed around this long."

A small frown played on the pirates' lips as he lifted the sleeping herbalist and walked over to the bed. As he tucked her in he grabbed his compass form his pocket, the needle spun around in a perfect frenzy and then stopped smack bang in the direction he had somewhat expected.

"Interesting, very interesting," he mumbled as he left the cabin.

**A/N: **I have to put in a small thank you to my sister who helped me with the last chapter and allows me to bounce endless ideas off her, Thank you. And a thank you to everyone that has read this far.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Marietta gripped at her forehead as she moved into the brightness of the day outside of the captain's cabin. She didn't remember a great deal of the night before, a rum bottle and a half was all she could recall.

As she shaded her eyes against the sun and made her way to the railing, Jack waltzed over and handed her a bottle.

"Try this love, good for a hangover," he grinned his trademark grin and uncorked the bottle for her, placing it directly in her uninjured hand, "we'll be arriving in Tortuga this afternoon it seems. I arranged Anamaria to come 'elp ye change and I'll have Gibbs carry ye bags to ye house."

Marietta gulped down the sweet tasting liquid from the bottle and nodded her head. She would smile and be polite, enjoying her last few minutes with the _Black Pearl_ and its crew. She would have never imagined that the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow would win over her heart and break it before anything had even happened. As far as he was concerned she was a distressing damsel in distress she bet, and she wouldn't let on that she was anything different.

"This works surprisingly well," she stated as she looked over one of her remedies, "I've never tested it before, never needed to. I must thank you Jack."

"No need love," he said as he turned and headed for the helm, "we saved each other so many times I figure I owe you one currently."

*********

Marietta hugged each of the crew as she neared the walk to the dock from the ship. She said a few parting words to Anamaria and then walked to Jack at the end of the line.

"I really do thank you Jack, after I was so awful you still saved me. It's been a great adventure, I hope to see you again next time I visit the Turners or you make port here in Tortuga," she hugged him and kissed him briefly on the cheek, "goodbye Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Goodbye love," he smiled his smile and bowed, handing her his compass as he straightened, "if ye want anything, this will lead you straight to it."

Marietta flipped open the lid and studied the arrow. It pointed straight and Jack and as she walked off the ship she felt his curious eyes following her. Gibbs made polite conversation as they walked to her house, and as they arrived he bid a fond farewell.

Opening the door and placing her bag on the table Marietta was startled to find Sophia walking through the hall. Her sister squealed when she spotted her and ran to give her a hug, chatting excitedly about the months she had missed and her engagement to Jeremy Davies.

"I hate to ask since you're injured and all Mari but could you possibly go into town and pick up the herbs for a remedy? This morning sickness is just about killing me. After the letter you sent me explained Jacks story I figured out that its Jeremy's baby anyway."

Marietta laughed and nodded, promising to hurry back and leaving Sophia in charge of her store. As she moved quickly through the town she realized how much she actually enjoyed the open sea. The smell quickly grew on you and the motion was calming compared to the stink and bustle of Tortuga, and the sea would always have something that land just couldn't quite grasp; Captain Jack Sparrow.

When she had purchased the correct ingredients she hurried back to her home. Sophia couldn't be trusted to run things for long, she was fickle at heart and if there was a customer she would have no clue how to proceed.

Marietta's worst fears were confirmed as she walked up the path and saw Sophia rush out, yelling about cures and pirates and nonsense. Handing her the package she rushed into the hall and around to the store, brushing down her skirts and clipping up her hair as she went.

Nursing her bandaged arm and unclipping the sling from around her neck she stepped into the store that adjoined her house and smiled at the figure in the corner. As he stepped up to the counter she immediately recognised him.

"The bended elbow," he remarked casually, placing a list of things he needed on the bench, "you've been treated by Jackie?"

Marietta smile wavered as she debated wether to tell this near stranger that she had been with the captain. Turning and retrieving a bottle from a shelf and then walking around the counter to pick up some others she placed them in a basket and then took her place.

"Yes actually," she said briskly, adding up the cost of the purchase, "I didn't expect to be seeing you again so soon Mister?"

"Teague," the pirate stated as he took off his hat to correct his green bandana, "Captain actually." He made a deep bow similar to Jacks and then moved a pouch from around his belt underneath his red coat.

Marietta took in his appearance and compared it to Jack. She wondered if all pirate captains had a dress code, or if it were just the ones near the Caribbean that tied things in their hair and carried around weird objects.

Captain Teague had a menagerie of rings and trinkets similar to Jacks and as Marietta took a closer look she saw he had a majority of similar facial features. His unusual walk also spoke volumes about family history and guessing he were either jacks father or brother she decided to trust him.

"How did you know Jack treated this?" she asked as she gestured to her bended elbow and arm, "I didn't say anything to anyone."

"The bended elbow," Teague stated again, laying two rings on the table and lifting a crate from the floor to place the bottles inside.

"Is it a rare technique to fix a broken arm?" she asked in astonishment, handing him a tub of ointment as he packed the crate full.

"Kind of sweet'eart," Teague stated as he hauled the crate to the door and turned back towards the counter, "the bended elbow is a somewhat rare technique, yet it is also a tavern down in town that I happened to visit while young Jackie was there."

Marietta blushed and lifted the rings from the counter, inspecting both and then placing them back down. Teague moved closer and pushed them towards her.

"One of those could buy out my entire store Captain," Marietta stated as she pushed them back to him, "I can't take one let alone both."

"Take this one," he said as he placed a gold banded portrait ring on her finger, "and consider it payment for the remedies and a small favour. When you next see young Jackie Boy, give him this ring and this letter. Don't open it or read it, just deliver it and the others all yours love."

Marietta nodded and watched Teague walk out the door, sending two of his crew inside to pick up the crate. As she restocked the empty shelves and examined the ring again she wondered exactly when it would be that she'd see Jack again.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Strolling into town with Sophia, Marietta fretted over the ring she had now placed on her finger. Captain Teague was even more mysterious than Jack, and Marietta couldn't help but feel that taking that ring had somehow made her a part of some plan.

"Gillette! Oi Marietta!" a voice from behind them yelled as they neared the path to the main section of the town, "Marietta!"

Marietta turned and smiled at their long time Tortuga friend France. When they had arrived in Tortuga, France had been hired to build their houses and had remained their friends and watched over them during the biggest raids of the years.

"Marietta, I'm glad your back and all but you gotta get back to ya house. Two guys broke in and when I tried to stop 'em another guy came along and began frighten 'em," France said quickly, giving Marietta a quick hug and then grabbing her good hand and pulling her along, "meet you and Jez at the tavern later Soph."

Marietta could hear Sophia cursing at France as they ran towards her house. Arriving at the door France handed her his sword and pulled out his pistol, moving inside ahead of her and whispering as they went.

"Heard about your holiday and I must say, very damsel in distress of you Ettie," he gave her a broad grin and winked, "now when we get into the shop tell me if you know any of 'em and I promise to try and not shoot the individuals."

Marietta sighed and pushed past him, causing the colour to drain slightly from his face and his eyes to cloud grey instead of blue. Pulling a pistol of her own from a drawer in the hall, she readied it and moved into the store with it pointed ahead.

"Are you crazy Ettie? What the bloody hell have you got that for?" France's perfect English voice was a stark contrast to what she had been witness to for the past few weeks and Marietta found it easy to ignore, his blonde head ducking in her way however was slightly more difficult, "answer me Ettie, I've protected you for bloody years, I won't move until you tell me."

"You can't be around all the time France, now move so I can save my house."

France frowned and shook his head, stepping aside. As Marietta walked into the store with her pistol at the ready she blanched at the sight of the room before her. Smashed bottles were visible in almost every direction and two men were facing her with their swords ready and waiting.

As France moved to her side she felt the cold metal of a sword pressing to her throat and she placed a hand on his arm to stop him from moving. As the pirate threatening her chucked her pistol to the ground and instructed France to do the same she had a sudden thought that they wouldn't be making it to the tavern to meet Sophia and Jeremy.

"Sword too kid," the pirate spat at France as he got a better position behind Marietta and moved him backwards with her, "now stay put and we won't hurt the girl."

'As if' was plainly tattooed across France's face and the likelihood of him attempting something stupid was very high. Marietta swallowed and found her throat was clogged and if she cried she promised herself she would move out of this danger zone and to a safe port somewhere near the country France.

"France, I want you to leave," she stated firmly, "I want you to go and meet Sophia and Jeremy. Tell him he has my permission to marry my little sister, walk her down the aisle on her wedding day and now he has to take care of her for the rest of their lives."

She felt the tears in her eyes but they didn't fall and France made a move to protest before he was silenced by the pirates.

"You heard the lady now get out," the gruff man that was holding her stated, "We'll take good care of her."

The pirate set Marietta down in the corner as the others escorted France out the door. He noticed the compass she had dangling from a cord around her wrist and snatched it up, comparing it to his own.

"Doesn't even point north," he grumbled, chucking it back at Marietta and leering at her chest, "play with yer toy lass, we'll be finished 'ere soon."

Flipping open the compass with a flash of an epiphany, Marietta recalled Jacks parting words; _if ye want anything, this will lead you straight to it._

Marietta thought about what she wanted, safety, family, currently a pistol. As she thought of each thing in turn the needle on the compass spun in its direction. She focused her thoughts as hard as possible on what she really wanted, and as the needle danced from what should have been the east all the way to the west she feared that it hadn't worked.

Each time she tried the needle continued to move around to the east, terrified that the pirates were almost finished looting her place she reached for a pistol that was lying on the floor.

Jack Sparrow would not come and save her each time she was in trouble, France could not protect her forever and Sophia now had Jeremy and neither would be coming. From Marietta's point of view she had nothing to lose.

"Don't think of it lass," the gruff man stated as he walked over and twisted Marietta's injured arm behind her back and pinned her into a corner, "how about we have a little bit of fun while the other boys finish up."

"No," Marietta said forcefully as she struggled to free herself from the corner, only to meekly fall against the wall as he gripped tightly at her broken arm, "stop it! Get off me!"

Her screams were become tainted with fear and sadness and were reminiscent of the calls of a dying animal. The compass she gripped in one hand fell open as the pirate gripped at her dress and she saw the needle point directly behind her. Screaming again she slammed the compass against the wall. There was no way she wanted this to happen, no freaking way.

"Hands off the girl," she heard a voice say from behind her, "move!"

Marietta felt hands ripped away from her and relief flooded her for a second, only to be replaced by fear again as more wrapped around her waist. Screaming and crying out was becoming a habit, she realized in the back of her mind, but no matter how hard she tried the sounds wouldn't stop tearing from her throat.

The hands pulled her up from where she had sank to the floor and spun her around the floor as the owner battled it out with somebody. Marietta's tears had long ago blocked out her vision and she could only hope that France and Jeremy – if that's who it was –would not die before Sophia's child was born.

As metal clashed to the wooden floor and a series of thumps were heard, followed by the hands around her waist guiding her to the floor, Marietta was sure whoever was on her side had lost. But as her tears were wiped away and she finally opened her eyes properly she found herself staring at Captain Jack Sparrow.

She threw her arms around his neck and he rocked her back and forth, glancing at the room she saw he had disposed of her three attackers and was keeping her well away from any possible harm.

"How'd you know Jack? Why did you come back here?" she sniffed as she ran a hand over his cheek.

"Cause I wanted you to love," he smiled as he brushed her hair off her face, "and when I saw that young friend of yours shouting for help, I figured now was the best time to come and tell ye."

"I have something for you, a Captain Teague asked me to give it to you," Marietta handed Jack the letter and the ring that she had kept on her person, "I didn't look at it, I promise."

Jacks face held a look of confused concentration as he read the letter and then broke out into its usual grin.

"Seems me dad likes you love, he supplied me with just what I need to make me proposition," Jack held up the second ring from Teague and gave it a twist, with a small click it broke apart and revealed one silver and one gold ring, "perfect eh? So, back to me proposition…"

**A/N: **Terribly sorry but I had to have him rescue her didn't I? Just to mention I did not intend when I began writing this for her to be a complete damsel in distress, or for what is going to happen next to happen…


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Marietta stood at the stove in her kitchen and hummed and sang as she cooked tea for her sister and herself. Living on the outskirts of Tortuga proved to be a challenging sort of existence, her sister and brother in law were currently doing well though and her long time friend France was currently out at sea.

"Some men have died and some are alive and others sail on the sea," she sang the familiar words as she sprinkled herbs and spices over the chicken she was preparing, "with the keys to the cage and the devil to pay we lay to Fiddler's Green."

"Mari, Mari I need to talk to you!" Sophia said as she ran in the door and sat herself down at the table, shrugging her husbands' hands away from her shoulders, "you'll never guess what I heard today, Giselle told me when I was visiting Jeremy down at the _Faithful Bride_."

Sophia was jumping up and down in her seat and Marietta studiously went about putting the chicken in the oven and walking around the table to hug Jeremy and kiss him on each cheek. He had been part of the family for a week now, Sophia choosing to say her vows and get married with only France and Marietta present the night after Marietta's return.

"Mari! You'll want to hear this, its about your friend Jack Sparrow," Sophia had her arms crossed over her chest and her eyebrows raised, demanding full attention, "its rumoured that he's been here in Tortuga since he dropped you off. He found himself a girl apparently; they say he's engaged can you believe it?"

Marietta bit her lip and turned to check the chicken, as she opened the door she felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Jeremy reach into the oven to remove the food. Her arm had improved only marginally and any chance they had Jeremy and France had been helping her out, while the thought was nice and Marietta put up with it, it did bother her a little.

"Thank you Jeremy, I'll fix it from here you go grab another bottle of medicine for Sophia," Marietta shooed him towards the store room and dished out the chicken, "that's nice Sophia, speaking of news there was something I wanted to tell you…"

Marietta trailed off as Jeremy walked back into the room and took his usual seat at the table. She placed a plate of food in front of him and one in front of Sophia and sat down herself, as the three ate Marietta contemplated her news. To tell her sister would be necessary and informing everyone from here and half that sailed the seas, to tell Jeremy she wasn't sure about.

"What did you want to tell me Mari? And why is there a fourth plate? You do know that even when the baby is born it won't be eating solids for a while," Sophia laughed at her own joke and Jeremy smiled, indulging his wife, "seriously though Mari I'd like to know."

Jeremy coughed slightly into his hand and returned to eating his food as Marietta sighed. Sophia gave her a pointed look and sat down her eating utensils and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm expecting a guest and you will meet him momentarily I'm sure," Mari replied to Sophia's persistent refusal to eat, "we have an announcement to make actually."

She placed her hands under the table as Sophia's eyes lit up with realization, not wishing for the announcement to be made without her guest. The realization dulled and Sophia got a slightly petulant curious expression on her face.

The door in the hall opened and slammed shut and boots could be heard making their way towards the kitchen. Marietta was amused by the fact that Sophia was almost fainting in her chair and Jeremy was politely eating his dinner and ignoring his wife's childish behaviour.

With only a slight pang on jealousy Marietta realised that Jeremy was perfect for her sister. He was grown up enough to take responsibility for her and keep her safe, but childish enough to have fun with her and love all her juvenile quirks. How she hadn't seen it before was a miracle to her eyes.

As France strolled in the door with a big grin on his face and his arms wide open, Marietta ran towards him and gave him a hug. Looking over her shoulder she could see Sophia's eyes popping out of her head.

"What's wrong with you Soph? If you don't calm down you might give birth on that chair," he walked over and kissed her on the cheek and shook Jeremy's hand, "nice to see ye Jez, what's all the excitement about?"

Jeremy shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, "Marietta has an announcement and Sophia apparently thinks that you're going to marry her sister, judging by the look on her face anyway."

Frances face whitened and he spun towards Sophia, holding his hands up in a defensive position and waving them back and forth, "I can assure you dear that I am not marrying Ettie, I am however eating her lovely food and waiting with baited breath for this announcement."

France raised his eyebrows at Marietta and sat down opposite the girls next to Jeremy, beginning his meal straight away. Marietta stayed standing and cleared her throat slightly as she collected the others dishes and walked them to the sink.

"this place will smell like chicken for days," she laughed as she placed the dishes under the counter and whipped out a few herbs, throwing them into a small bowl and crushing them together, producing a sweet smell, "I'll be two minutes with this I promise, talk amongst yourselves."

She relaxed as she heard the others catching up about France's trip out on the Caribbean with a merchant sailing crew that was searching for Captain Kidd's hidden treasure. France made good money out of those trips, being a guide around the close islands brought in a larger portion of his income than his building and carpentry around Tortuga.

She crushed lavender and rose petals into the mix of herbs and added some cinnamon. The aroma was faintly reminiscent of rum, but either way it got rid of the chicken smell and Marietta quickly finished crushing it together. A fine powder was all that remained and she took a deep breath, unable to stall any longer.

Just before she could turn around she felt hands wrap around her waist. Leaning back into the embrace she sighed and ran some of the fine powder through her fingers.

"France, thanks for coming, I knew I'd need someone else besides Jeremy around to handle Sophia," Marietta gave a small laugh and played with the powder again, "distract them a little longer while I get rid of this smell."

She heard a deep chuckle as she screwed up her nose and the hands tightened around her waist as she tried to move away. With a start Marietta spun around and found herself nose to nose with Jack, grinning down at her as usual.

"I like the smell darling," he smiled at her as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips, "but I'm afraid that I've taken focus away from your guests' conversation. Shall I come back later?"

Marietta stuttered as she turned and faced her small circle of family. France had a small frown on his face and his hand was on the hilt of his sword as if he would need a reason to use it soon. Jeremy was looking quite shocked and had placed a hand over Sophia's on the table to restrain her from jumping right out of her chair and rushing over.

"Everyone, this is Captain Jack Sparrow, he saved my life in Port Royal you remember?" she smiled and pulled Jack to her side by his hand, "He's been taking care of me for the past few months. I swear absolutely nothing happened, Lizzie, the Turners and Anamaria were always there, France if you don't get your hand off that sword I'll bloody cut it off myself."

Sophia looked slightly shocked but jumped up from the table and hugged Marietta and Jack anyway. Jeremy shook Jack's hand and France remained steely in his seat.

"Come on France, you heard her nothing happened. Relax," Sophia moved to France and grabbed the hand that was resting on his sword, pulling him to his feet and moving him over to Marietta's side, "now, hug her and shake his hand and we'll all be fine."

France did as he was told and then placed his arm protectively around Marietta's shoulders, staring down Jack who was an inch or two shorter than him.

"Jack," he shook his hand again and then released Marietta to him, "I presume you're getting married so, considering you make Ettie happy and only for that reason I give you permission."

Jack seemed barely intimidated by France and Marietta sighed with relief. As her family walked out with a multitude of gushing and congratulations from Sophia, Jack made himself comfortable at the table.

"Well love, glad I passed that young lad's test," Jack smiled and bit into an apple he picked out of a bowl on the table, "reminds me of young Will, I'm sure this ones a eunuch though."

Marietta smiled and moved around the table, shooing Jacks feet from the wooden surface and sitting down in his lap. As he rubbed her back and finished his apple she sprinkled the powder she had made over the wooden table and the chicken smell vanished.

"Jack, you don't have to marry me if you really don't wish to," she fingered a plaited string of his beard as she talked and pretended not to notice that he had stopped eating, "I understand that you need the sea, but I have to stay here for Sophia until her baby is born and then there's France…"

"Listen love," Jack said, cutting her off and turning her face to look at him, "ol' Jackie knows what he wants, we'll get married on me ship next week like we planned. I'll go round with me crew lootin' other vessels and be back every weekend, we can do whatever ye like love, just say the word."

Marietta smiled as Jack kissed her and let him lift her finger and twist the ring around it. It was plain silver – half of the ring Jack had received from his dad – and had a sparrow positioned as if it was flying off it and towards the sun.

"This," Jack said as he lifted the ring towards her face, "was made 'specially for you by my dad love. Now in my time I haven't seen him do a nice thing for anyone, not even me ma, so ye always know ye have two men lookin' out fer ye."

He stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out the gold half of the ring. It was the same as the silver except for the metal, and had a heart positioned so it was slightly off centre.

"When we get hitched, I'll give ye this one," Jack said calmly, "when ye twist them together the Sparrow is perched on top of the heart. Ye should always know love, even when I'm far away ye 'ave me heart, and I'll be flying back to ye."

Marietta smiled and kissed Jack again. She had found her happily ever after, she knew Jack loved her, and she in turn loved him. They would not have the relationship she had dreamed of as a little girl, but they would have something better.

Sophia was the lady of the night and Jeremy was the barman. Taylor was the baker's assistant and Will was the blacksmith. Elizabeth was the governor's daughter and James was the Commodore. Emily was the eldest and Callum was the horseman. France was the carpenter and Anamaria was the pirate. For so long Marietta had been the run away lieutenant's sister, but now she had her own label and identity. Marietta was the herbalist and Jack was the captain.

**A/N: **well that's the end then, terribly sorry if it was disappointing to anyone. I did have a sequel in mind though I may not post it if this isn't taken well. Please let me know what you think and I hope you enjoyed thanks, Ange.


End file.
